


What do you think of kissing?

by kinskins



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cutesy, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinskins/pseuds/kinskins
Summary: Jihoon wants to spend his New Year's Eve with Seungcheol.Seungcheol says yes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow. I have no idea why I wrote this, I just wanted to feel happy for the New Year's Eve so I basically wrote this from one sitting. So sorry for all the mistakes, I will read it through some other time and fix errors. 
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> oh, happy 20Seventeen! \o/
> 
> EDIT.  
> I did fix errors. :D Hopefully I spotted the most horrendous ones hah.

Jihoon had been brooding over the text he had send to his long time crush and friend for hours now, and Seungcheol had the audacity to not answer even thou the older man had seen it, two little blue marks annoying Jihoon at the end of text. Jihoon rolled over his bed, roaring into his pillow. It was so stupid, oh so stupid to get so worked up by it but Seokmin had been more than helpful with his advices for New Year’s Eve. 

To be honest Jihoon didn’t really care about the new year’s celebrations, it was fun if a party happened but this year it was somewhat so agonizing for Jihoon to even think about the possibility of spending the night with Seungcheol, _only_ with Seungcheol. Seungcheol was a party person. Well, he was not a party person like Seungkwan or Seokmin who loved to be the center of people's attention but Seungcheol was liked and invited to the places and parties throughout the year and the end of a year wasn’t an exception. Jihoon knew for sure that Seungcheol had marked at least three events as 'maybe' in Facebook. 

Jihoon, on the other hand, was far from the definition of a party person. He did love parties, sure, but in a selected company. He didn’t like wild parties where at least 99% of people were strangers; he didn’t work well with strangers. If Jihoon had happened to stumble in a party like that without any of his friends, the people he actually knew were hard to find in a crowded and stuffy house. 

This year Jihoon had decided to avoid all kind of parties but he still wanted to do something so he had decided to go and see the city’s fireworks show at the midnight. He had wanted company and even thou Mingyu had volunteered himself, Jihoon had made a face and said he would prefer to go with a dead fish than Mingyu. Mingyu had been offended, only for a moment thou because Seokmin had spilled the beans of Jihoon wanting to ask Seungcheol to go with him. Mingyu had been jazzed up about it and hadn’t shut up at all. 

And here he was, now standing by his bed and staring at the phone lying on it. It was already seven pm. and Jihoon was screaming silently inside his head when he stomped towards his wardrobe. He was sure Seungcheol was already in some party, having fun and laughing his heart out with Jeonghan or Doyoon or whatever, as if Jihoon cared (oh who he was fooling, of course he cared). He could drown himself into his big sweaters because it was going to be a cold night, all by himself. Maybe he could buy a hot drink or some—

 

The phone binged. 

 

Jihoon waited for another hour (rolling over his bed, screaming into his pillow) before he had calmed down and opened the message. 

**_from: Cheollie <3 _ **  
_Sure. I would love to join you. ;)_

 

What the hell was that smirky smiley, Christ. Jihoon screamed into his pillow. 

 

\---

 

He was early. But early was better than being too late because the riverside was already packed by people and it was still an hour until the midnight. Jihoon had texted his whereabouts to Seungcheol so it would be easier for the older man to find him. He was nervous because even if he did spend alone time with Seungcheol, this was different, this was the New Year’s Eve. And the New Year’s Eve was magical and Jihoon didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t want to imagine the moment just before the change of the year and Seungcheol’s face and—Jihoon screamed into his scarf frustrated, gaining some curious looks from by-passers. 

He screamed out loud when a hand clamped on his shoulder. 

Seungcheol beamed at him when Jihoon turned around.  
“Sorry, did I startle you?”  
“Don’t sneak up on me, Cheol!” Jihoon whined and Seungcheol laughed, loud and happy and God, Jihoon loved that.  
“Sorry, I couldn’t resist. Have you decided the spot?”  
“Oh, I think a little bit down the road. There is a small hill by the stores in there. Little bit out of the sight so maybe it’s still a free spot.”  
Seungcheol offered his hand. “Show the way.”

Jihoon started to lead the way, Seungcheol easily falling in with his steps next to him.  
“How’s your night been?” Jihoon asked and Seungcheol hummed, staring ahead. “It has been fun, I visited Jun’s party, and Doyoon was there, haven’t seen him in ages so we chatted up a bit.” Seungcheol was smiling lazily, his steps haltering once or twice. Jihoon rolled his eyes. “They made you drink. Are you drunk?” Seungcheol hummed, turning to look at him. “I’m not drunk, not really. They gave me couple of beers, and then the champagne was nice. They made me toast because I left early.”  
Jihoon licked his lips. Now the winky smiley made sense, if Seungcheol had been tipsy. “Sounds nice.”  
“What did you do?”  
Jihoon hummed. He couldn’t say that he had been dispirited by the lack of Seungcheol’s response and then hyped up again when receiving it and rolled around in his bed doing basically nothing.  
“Nothing much, slept, ate, waited.”  
“Aw, you should have come to Jun’s, Doyoon was there.”  
“Yes, you said he was there.” Jihoon murmured, dodging a drunkard and his friends. It was getting a bit annoying to move around because people just stood by, waiting the midnight to arrive, or were too drunk to care about others. Hoard of people separated them yet again and Jihoon felt annoyed and hoped the spot he had selected was still free. Jihoon jerked when Seungcheol (again by his side) took a hold of his hand. 

“I don’t want to lose you, Hoonie.” 

Jihoon could only hum in agreement, he wasn’t sure if his voice would carry. Seungcheol kept smiling at him when they continued their way and the older man kept him close and Jihoon felt warm. He didn't want to think any of it, he just wanted to enjoy Seungcheol's company. The spot between the drug store and bookshop was mostly unoccupied and Jihoon rushed towards it. He turned around and located the city hall from where the fireworks were supposed to be shot into the air.  
“Ah, this is perfect! Look at there, perfect line over the river—“ Jihoon’s words died down when Seungcheol leaned in, his cheek against Jihoon’s. Seungcheol’s cheek was cold and Jihoon wasn’t sure if he should move or turn or what. Seungcheol hummed.  
“True, this is perfect.” 

Jihoon was sure there was some joke about his height between the lines but he let it slip this time. Seungcheol was so close and the older boy didn’t even move back much even if there was still time until the midnight. They just stood there and watched people go by, laughing and having good time. When the midnight drew even closer, the older man pressed even more close, their sides flush against each others because the amount of people around them was increasing. Jihoon was getting giggly, bouncing on his feet, Seungcheol’s hand in his.  
“Hey, Jihoonnie.”  
Jihoon turned and Seungcheol was smiling at him, fondly and Jihoon got the urge to turn his face away, blushing but Seungcheol’s words stopped him.  
“What time it is?”  
“Ah, let me check…” Jihoon pulled out his phone, lighting up the screen.  
“Two minutes to midnight.”  
he whispered excitedly. “Hm. Okay.”

Jihoon put the phone back to his pocket and lifted his head up again. Seungcheol leaned in and kissed him. 

It came out of nowhere and Jihoon made a vague sound of surprise. It was muffled in the kiss and Seungcheol squeezed his hand. Jihoon took that as a sign of encouragement. Jihoon tiptoed to kiss Seungcheol back better. When he did that Seungcheol’s whole demeanor went pliant in his hands. The kiss was sweet, slow and Jihoon felt his cheeks heating up. His other hand found its place on the hem of Seungcheol’s jacket, gripping tightly. Seungcheol’s free hand had made its way to Jihoon’s neck and even if his fingers were hot against his skin, the cold midnight air was freezing. 

Jihoon tried to pull back, to see Seungcheol’s face but the older man didn’t let him and Jihoon ended up closing is eyes. This was more than he had ever imagined, Seungcheol’s lips were chapped, and Jihoon could taste the sweet champagne on him. It was great, so great to kiss Seungcheol that all the booming of fireworks was almost missed until Jihoon was distracted by cheering around them. This time Seungcheol let him go and Jihoon let out a deep sigh, opening his eyes slowly. Seungcheol was looking at him, a smile on his face, the firework lights illuminating from his skin, cheeks pink. 

“Seungcheol?”

“I wanted to end the old year and start the new one by kissing you”, Seungcheol murmured and Jihoon gasped, trying to find any malice in the older boys eyes but there was none, only fondness. 

“Oh. Wow. I was content with the presence of you but this was a big, big bonus…” 

Seungcheol let out a laugh, caressing the back of his head and Jihoon shuttered. 

“Cold?”  
“A bit.”

Seungcheol pulled him into a hug, turning him around in his arms and Jihoon finally realized the fireworks show going on above the river. The colors were pretty, orange, red and blue and gold flashing in front his eyes and booming was almost overwhelming. Seungcheol hugged him tightly and Jihoon leaned his body against Seungcheol’s chest.  
He really didn’t pay attention to the show displaying in front of his eyes. All he could think of was Seungcheol’s body behind and around him. He could feel the older man to rest his head against top of Jihoon’s head and it felt nice and Jihoon relaxed. The fireworks started to lessen and people around them started to make their way to the homes but Jihoon didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to break the spell hanging around them.  
“Seungcheol?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Why you wanted to… do that?”  
“Kiss you before and after the midnight?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Why do people usually kiss people?”  
“Because they like them?”  
“And I do like you.”

Jihoon turned around in Seungcheol’s arms and was met with a crooked smile and Jihoon couldn’t help himself. He tiptoed again and pressed a small kiss to the corner of Seungcheol’s mouth. Seungcheol hummed, tightening his hold of him. 

“So you like me too?”  
Jihoon squeaked, but nodded and buried his face against Seungcheol chest. The older man laughed, swaying them side to side.

“Happy New Year, Jihoonnie. Boyfriend?”

There was an indication of a question and Jihoon felt his cheeks to burn.

“Happy New Year, boyfriend Cheollie.”

God, he felt like puking, it was so cheesy but Seungcheol lifted his head with his hand and pressed a new kiss to his lips. And it was good.

\--------

 

FLASHBACK

Seungcheol fished out his phone when he heard it to bling. It was a message from Jihoon and Doyoon leaned over his shoulder to read it.  
“Aw, is he still crushing over you?”  
Seungcheol hummed, wondering what he should answer. Not that he didn’t want to go and see the fireworks show with Jihoon but he had just arrived to Jun’s and he knew he would soon be swept into the party mood by either Jeonghan or Doyoon.  
“I will answer later.”  
Doyoon gave him a pointed look but didn’t say anything.  
It took many hours until Seungcheol remembered the message again and he was pondering over his answer in the kitchen when Doyoon and Jeonghan rounded him.  
“Ah, sweet little Jihonnie~” Jeonghan sang when he learned from who the message was. “You have to go, right? Are you going to confess? You have to! Kiss him!”  
Seungcheol hummed, deleting yet again his writing and ignoring Jeonghan's drunken whines. Doyoon rolled his eyes, reaching out.  
“Give me that!”  
“Hey!”  
Doyoon stole his phone, wrote down something and grinned. “You two have danced around each other for the whole year, man. Now you have to go and confess and make your new year perfect!” He gave the phone back and Seungcheol stared at the message.  
“A winky face?! I never send winky faces!”  
Doyoon just laughed. Jeonghan hummed, smiling lazily. “I heard Jun has some champagne here. Let’s toast before you leave to conquer your love of life!” 

Seungcheol officially hated his friends when they poured him a second glass of expensive champagne.


End file.
